My Savior
by PrincessManaofEgypt
Summary: Mana meets a mysterious boy named Yami and he takes a liking to her. But when she keeps getting randomly attacked and Yami always is the one to save her, but she also is receiving visions of him hurting her. His her guardian angel or demon? Vaseshipping
1. Who is He?

_1692_

The wind blew restlessly, gushing colds sir onto the face of people standing outside. The faces of the crowd were alarmed, overjoyed, or seething with anger. Up on a platform stood a hooded man, and noose in front of him. The women were dressed in black dresses with their bonnets covering their eyes, some were crying. But the men wore their normal attire, worn out shirt and pants with shoes that was uncommon to be without a hole at the top.

"Bring out the traitor!" chanted the men. Then the woman began to bawl as a boy, of about sixteen was led onto the platform. His hands were bound in front of him and he was blind folded, he had spiked tri-colored hair of crimson, raven and blonde. His blonde bangs hung framing his face, his skin was nearly perfect, free of blemishes. Save for the cuts and bruises inflicted upon it.

"Let the boy go!" cried out a woman. "He is innocent!" A formally dressed man, he wore a black button down shirt, the collar laced up to his chin, his pants hung loosely and brown boot came to his knees.

"People, this boy has been accused of the unforgivable act of witchcraft." He spoke in monotone voice. The boy yawned as if he were bored, earning at slap across the face. "He is traitor and must be dealt with."

"Hang him! Hang him!" chanted the men.

"No! He never did anything!" cried out women, and a few smaller girls and boys. "Let him go!"

"Now, do you admit of speaking with our enemy, Satan?" asked the man.

The boy looked towards the crowd and spoke. "Me? The devil? Perhaps I am he?"

The man clenched his teeth and turned back to the crowd. "The gypsy has decided that he shall not admit to his deeds. He shall go to death unforgiven!" The boy willingly placed his head into the noose, and smiled. "Now send him back to the flames from which he came!"

"Atemu!" cried out a girl. She had long wild brown hair and aquamarine eyes, she was barely fourteen.

"Don't worry..I'll be fine." He said, purposely not speaking her name to keep her safe.

The girl fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. "Atemu! Don't leave me!" A woman came and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Isis! We must save him!" The woman shook her head.

"He didn't want us to try and save him, Mana." She said. "Atemu is smart and knows what he is doing."

The hooded man pulled the lever, screams and yells of victory fill the air…but they stopped when they saw the puff of smoke and the empty noose. Mana's face brightened. "He did it." She whispered. Isis pulled her into a hug, while men began to roar with anger.

"Come. We must find Mahado and flee." Said Isis. Mana turned back to the noose.

"But Atemu.." she started, but Isis stopped her.

"There is no sense in finding him now. It won't be long until they accuse us. Now we must go." Isis grabbed Mana's hand and ran to their home.

"Atemu.."

Then a ringing filled the air, and I sprang from my bed. "Gahh!" I screamed, bumping my head on the low ceiling. "Ugg, that dream again." I rubbed my head and looked at the mirror across from my bed. I have wild brown hair and aqua-marine eyes, like the girl in my dream. We share the same face, but she held a feeling of beauty. I don't consider myself beautiful.

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. My wild hair is strung everywhere, and it looks like I forgot to take my make up off last night. I look like someone threw me in my washing machine and dryer and set it way too high. But the deep circles under my eyes were caused by that stupid dream. It was totally giving me insomnia, but why the Salem Witch Trials? We haven't been studying that in class, like I would know. I barely pay attention in there anyway.

"Mana!" called out my mom from down stairs. "Are you ready for school!"

"Crap! I overslept!" I exclaimed.

"Again?" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw my Dad in the doorway. His name is Mahado, for some reason he is mentioned in my dream but never seen.

"Well, maybe you would like to buy me a new alarm clock?" I retorted.

"Or I could throw a bucket of ice cold water on you every morning." Chuckled my dad. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed my dull green and white school uniform.

"Now I would like to dress and last I checked you have a Y chromosome." I chided, sending him away acting as if he were scared. Sometimes I don't know about him. I quickly dress and waged a war with my stubborn hair. No brushes, straighteners, or perms could tame my hair. My friend Kisara tells me that it is pretty on me, yeah coming from the girl with perfectly straight blue hair that I am envious of. I stared into my mirror, looking at my face. It looked like a clown had thrown up on my face. I applied the make up remover like Kisara showed me, but honest to God, I am horrible at doing make-up. A lot of times I just go without it. My dad can't teach me and my mom is usually out of town on business so I have no help there. I'm too scared to ask my friends, I'm afraid they will laugh at me, besides Kisara but she is naturally beautiful and doesn't need that much makeup. Well, better get to school. I rushed down stairs and saw my mom cooking diligently.

"Mana! You overslept again?" exclaimed my mom. Her name is Ishizu, and she had the same face as the woman named Isis in my dream. I found it perfectly normal for her to play that role. Isis seemed liked a mother in that story, but still it doesn't explain what she was so worried about in my dream. But if I stood by my mom, you would believe I'm adopted. She is such a beautiful woman. Her raven hair is perfectly straight, and her eyes are bright blue. Our only resemblance is our skin which my whole family has. I am pure-blooded Egyptian, yes they still have those around. But I usually don't go around saying that, because then I get teased being called Cleopatra or some nonsense like that. I gobbled down a bowl of cereal and tried to run out the door, but my mom caught my arm.

"Mana, your father and I must go to Egypt for business." He said.

"Both you and dad?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Marik and his parents will check up on you." She said sweetly. I gave my best 'Oh crap.' look, but that didn't work on her. Marik is my friend and all but at times, he gets a little too flirtatious.

"Kay, whatever!" and I rushed outside, but I glanced at a head of blue hair beside me. "Hey Kisara!"

"Oh, Mana? Oversleep?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She smiled and handed me some gum. "Try this, and next time remember to brush."

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "Dad almost poured ice cold water on me!"

"I wouldn't blame him." Sneered Kisara.

"So, what are you doin after school? I feel like eating a couple gallons of ice-cream." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm going to Seto's house." She said sweetly. Kisara happens to date the richest guy in our school, Seto Kaiba. Honest to Rah, I don't care for him and he doesn't care for me. So it works fine. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and noticed the blonde hair in my face.

"Marik! Quit!" I snapped, pulling his arm off of me.

"Come now, Sweeheart." He chuckled and winked at me. "Seto or Mr. Mahado isn't watching me is he? I'll likely be killed on the spot for even walking with you two."

"Seto isn't that possessive." Snapped Kisara.

"Alright, just tell me if a red dot appears on my chest."

Kisara and I ditched Marik when we arrived at school, by simply sending him on a senseless errand. Marik would do anything to get girls, but it would be like marrying my brother if I were to date Marik. We've known each other since kids. I rushed to my locker and found a note taped to the front.

_Mana_

_We need to talk. _

_-Anzu_

Oh no! Anzu is a dear sweet friend of mine, but I knew what this was about. She has found a guy who she thinks is interested in me and wants me to meet up with him. Anzu is what I call 'boy crazy'. I'm what you call, 'I don't care'. Honestly, I think they should ask me. I threw the note away, but went to find Anzu anyway. I found her flirting with some guy, who just transferred to our school he had long white hair and soft eyes. I approached her and smiled at the boy.

"Anzu, you needed to see me." I asked, trying shoo away the boy with my statement. But he didn't budge.

"Oh Yes. Ryou meet Mana. Mana meet Ryou. He just transferred here from England." Said Anzu cheerfully. Ryou's gaze set on me, he let his hand reach out to shake my hand. I quickly grabbed it and pulled away.

"Oh well, hope you enjoy yourself Ryou but I really must be getting to class." I spoke up. I really wanted to get away, I don't want another blind date with a strange guy.

" But Mana, I was thinking maybe you and me could skip class today with Marik and Ry-" I cut her off my clamping my hand over her mouth. I ran away quickly, avoiding the trouble Anzu was causing me. Not that I am a goody goody, I have a little rebellious streak myself. But not with guys, I don't like to take that risk. Besides, I can't miss this class. I already stink at this subject. I ran straight into my Chemistry class and sat down in the back. I prefer the back because I get away with things during class back here. I motioned for Kisara to join me, but she mouth _sorry_ and turned away. That stupid boyfriend of hers had already partnered with her. Darn it, I needed Kisara's brain to pass. I know it is shallow of me to rely on her but I have a problem with school and Kisara is my solution. Not only that, school seems better when your best friend is beside you. I laid my head down against the table, then I heard the chair next to me being pulled out. I expected to see Kisara, Anzu or even Marik but not this guy. Never in my life did I expect to see him.

"Close your mouth, you will catch flies." He spoke in a low soft tone that make my insides stir. He was the same boy from my dreams. The same spiky tri colored hair. The same blonde bangs and crimson tipped hair. The only thing was his eyes, I never saw his eyes in my dream but now I see them. They were a deep blood red, it was odd color but attractive. I then registered my mouth was hanging open, and he had just insulted me.

"He, sorry about that. I've never seen you around school before." I forced out, astonished. How is he here? It isn't like I've ever seen him ever, how could his face show up in my dreams. Dreams always are connected to your memory or what is on your mind lately, I've never had this boy on my mind.

"Transfer student. From Egypt." He spoke something, resting his head on his hand.

"Really?"

"Yes, and from the looks of you we share the same blood?"

"Are we related?" I asked nervously. What if I had some Egyptian cousin I didn't know about? Crap. He is really hot. Wait, what am I saying?

"No, we are just both pure-blooded Egyptians." He said, with a smirk.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" he said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well, you know what race I am but not even my name. I am Mana Hasina." I said cheerfully.

"Mine is Yami Mouto." He said softly. At least the boy from my dream and him do not share the same name. I turned slightly to see Anzu in front of me.

"Can we speak for a second?" she said. Before I could answer, she had already pulled me to a corner. "Are you for real? You finally take interest in a guy and it happens to be the hottest new transfer student?"

"Interest? I've known him for five seconds." I retorted. "Anzu..for one second think about something besides a guy." I said and strode back to my seat.

"Who is that?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh that's Anzu Masaki. She is a friend of mine." I replied.

"Oh.." He spoke softly, it was almost hypnotizing. It is pretty impressive when you have girls drooling because of one little word. Not that I was really doing that….I hope I wasn't. He pulled out a book and started to read intently.

"What is that book about?" I asked. Why was I interested? I hate books!

"It is about a young girl and young boy who fall in love but their love his forbidden. Sappy stuff like that." He replied.

"If it is so sappy then why do you read it?" I asked.

"Cause the girl reminds me of you, sweetheart." He spoke softly, smiling to him. I instantly blushed. Was he flirting with me?

"Alright class, settle down." In came our teacher. I sighed looking at her. It is sad when your science teacher holds more beauty than yourself. "I want to introduce our two new transfer students. Please come forth." I watched as Yami and Ryou made their way to the front of the class. "This cutie right here, is Ryou Bakura…" The teacher patted him on the head, while his face flushed bright red. His blush showed up clear as day on his pale face. "…and this is Yami Mouto. He came all the way from Egypt to be at our school."

His expression was easily read; it said 'Yeah, cause I left my home for a tiny high school when I could be with my friends where I was born.' Yeah, perhaps I'm overdoing it. But that is what I believe. But I could never leave here even if I was deported. Yeah, I was born in Egypt and lived there for about two years until my parents decided I would get a better education in Japan. The teacher returned them to their seats, Yami sat down with grace. Why was he making my heart skip a beat just by getting close to me? The teacher started her long class about the importance of….honestly I didn't pay attention one bit. How could I when Mr. Fabulous kept winking and nudging me. I couldn't really keep my eyes away for his crimson ones. Of course every time I did steal a glance, he would turn and act like he was blowing me a kiss. He was one heck of a flirt. But I didn't know that, maybe he liked me? Or maybe he already did this with every other girl in the school and I'm lucky number twenty-nine. I nearly fell out of my seat when the bell rang but a strong hand caught my wrist before I made impact with the floor. I looked up and saw Yami looking at me with those irresistible crimson eyes, a blush spread across my face as he pulled me up and I fell against his chest.

"Already in love with me?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh please. You aren't that hot."

"So I am at least a little," He smirked.

"No no no no! Not like that!" I tried to take it back, but he was already walking out. I stamped my foot in frustration and grabbed up my books. Kisara hurried up to me, with a big smile across her face.

"Interested in someone?" she asked.

"What? Him? He is nice." I said nervously.

"Don't tell Seto I said this, but I to nearly swooned when I saw him. Mana, if you were not an appealing girl why would a hot new guy decide to take a seat next to you?" asked Kisara.

"Because you were taken." I mumbled. She shook her head but then brightened up.

"You know how you say you are jealous of Anzu getting all the guys you ever liked?"

"I am not jealous of her!" I snapped. Actually I am a little. There is a short list of guys I ever was interested in and Anzu got them all.

"Whatever. Anzu isn't sitting with him and I heard her offer the seat to him." She said.

"What did he say?"

"He said. 'Nah, I think I already know who I want to sit with.'"

I began to blush; maybe for once the guy liked me. Not that I'm unpopular. I have a lot of friends but mainly girls and a few guys who were like family to me. I quickly rushed out to my locker, and what do I find waiting for me? None other than Marik Ishtar and…Ryou? Well, the scowl on Marik's face was unpleasant.

"Uh, hi Marik! You need something?" I asked, nervously.

"Why were sitting with that guy in Chemistry?" he asked sternly.

"He sat down with me. Why? Is he trouble?" I asked. It would be my luck that the first guy who might take interest in me would be a killer on the run from the cops.

"Look Mana, some things you just need to leave alone and that guy..you need to leave him alone." Said Ryou. I looked at him surprised.

"Do you and him go back?" I asked. Ryou looked down.

"I think, my memory is very faint ever since I left England." He said rubbing the back of his head. "But I can remember his face and I remember hating him. Well not hating. I don't hate anyone. I guess it was a bad feeling." He said giggling. I like people like that, ones who couldn't hate.

"Well, I know I don't like him. I saw the way he was eyeing you Mana, but it isn't your fault you are so fine." Marik chuckled.

"Haha, very funny Marik. Well, let's give him a chance." I said, cheerfully. I knew he was just joking with me calling me 'fine'. Kisara is fine. Anzu is fine. I am awkward and clumsy. But Kisara tries to make me feel better by saying I am pretty. Sometimes you don't want people telling you that, because when I look in the mirror it is like a slap in the face. I'm not ugly, just not downright beautiful.

I jumped as I felt Marik put his arm around my shoulder. "Alright, but if he does anything you know who will come and give him to beat down of his life."

"I can handle myself, Marik." I said balling of my fists as if I was about to fight him. Marik ruffled the top of my head before I skipped off to my locker. I fundled around for my stuff, and expected for that annoying first year to swing open his locker and hit me again, but instead it opened steadily and without even hitting my door. I looked to see and to my surprise, Yami was going through the locker next to me. "Yami! That locker belongs to Juro!" I exclaimed.

"Not anymore. We traded." He said smoothly.

"Why did you want to trade?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I was next to this guy who sweats a lot in Gym and also you are down here sweetie." He said tapping the end of my nose. I blushed at the touch.

"I'm flattered, just promise me you won't hit me with your door like Juro did." I pleaded.

He chuckled and bowed in front of me. "Yes Milady." He said. Why did he have to be so darn charming! And why did Marik have to tell me to stay away from him? Well, Marik doesn't rule my life and I can decide what to do. "Shall I escort you to your next class?" He said politely.

"Please do." I said cheerfully. We walked down the hall would try to hold my hand but I would push it away. But I could swear I saw Marik burning with anger at his locker.


	2. My guardian angel?

"Mom! You'll never guess what happened today!" I said flinging open the door. A wave of sadness fell over me when I saw the frozen dinners and a note that said:

_Gone to Egypt. Put these in the microwave for 3:00 minutes. We will we back in five days, be sure to call!_

_-Hugs and Kisses from Mom and Dad_

Really? When I don't want to listen to my mom, she is here. But when I do want to, she's off on business. Usually Dad is home but not this time. But if I ask her for girl advice, she gives me advice on how to be more ladylike and that just isn't me. But then she'll reply 'And you ask me why guys don't like you?'. Yeah, it hurts. I love my mom to death, but I'm not the gorgeous prom queen she was in school. I'm more like my dad in so many ways, even in looks. He has brown hair a little lighter than mine, it is long but still he looks serious. He always has been my pal, he never let mom blame everything on me if he had something to do with it. One day I was wearing a pretty new white blouse when I was eight, but I got mud all over it. Well, it was all Dad's fault. We were exploring the woods together and then out of nowhere a clump of mud hits me. I wasn't just going to stand there and be weak. Well, let's say it wasn't white anymore after that. Thank Rah, Dad told Mom it was him who started it because I was about to get the whooping of my life.

No sense in moping of the fact they aren't here, so I just let myself fall down on my worn out couch. I didn't mention this but, my home isn't the best. My mom's job is hard on her and the pay is even worse. My father's salary is alright at the police office but I worry so much about him and his job. He goes into pretty dangerous situations and could get hurt or worse. There are places in the walls that are cracked, my furniture is torn, and our air conditioner busts every week. Some days I want to beg mom and dad for a new home but then I just tell myself other people have it worse.

I am the kind of person who can't stand to be alone for more than a hour. So after eating I scanned through my phone to see who I could talk to about Yami! Anzu was a no. Marik was a definite no! Maybe Kisara, but I want someone who will tell me like it is and not soften it all up. That ruled out my friend Shizuka. Then my eyes scanned across a certain number, it read _Mai Valentine_. She is a lot older than I am, but she is still very cool. I like taking advice from her and I've even snuck out a few times with her to drive around or go see a movie but never anything super bad. She understood I didn't want that. I call her up, she picked up after two rings.

"Hey hon! Whatcha need?" she asked.

"Mai! It's about aboy!" I nearly screamed. I heard her gasp. Is it that abnormal? "He is super hot!" I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. What did I just say? "I think he is in to me. But Marik told me to stay away from him."

"Marik is not your daddy. As long he isn't going to take advantage of you or hit you, go for it!" She said cheerfully. "Deary, this isn't something to talk about over the phone I need to talk to you in person!"

"But Mai, it is past 7:30 and that is my curfew and my parents are…" a smirk spread across my face. "..in Egypt."

"Meet me at the café! See you soon!" she said hanging up. I threw on a jacket over my school uniform and burst out the door. I locked it carefully, even though no one would want to rob it. I walked quickly down the sidewalk, the air felt cold.

'Darn! I wish I had put pants on and not this thin flimsy skirt!' I mentally cursed myself. I felt a soft mist hit me. Great. Rain? But no rain fell then I saw something move. Not a person..a shadow. A hand touched my shoulder behind me. I jumped and broke into a sprint; I looked back and saw no one. Its official. I'm insane! I arrived at the café where Mai worked as a waitress. I sighed when I saw her wearing that tight sleeveless black short dress that defined her curves perfectly. I would die to have her looks. She had long blonde hair that was wild in very beautiful way, impeccable skin, and blood red lips from her newest lip stick. She is by far one of the prettiest women I've ever known. I waved to her, her face brightened at me and walked over to me.

"Hey Mana! Hey, Dano, take over my tables for a few." The male waiter lifted his finger saying okay, Mai gave him a wink. Her flirting skills were amazing. If Mai didn't like people doing things for her, she could get complete strangers to do her job.

We took a seat a empty booth. "So, what does he look like?" asked Mai.

"He looks alright."

"That isn't what you said on the phone." Jeered Mai, laughing to herself.

"Fine, he is a sight. But I don't know what to do. I think Anzu is mad that he sat with me in class. Kisara and Shizuka will only tell me what I want to hear. Marik is likely planning to fight Yami." I exclaimed.

"Yami? Yami Mouto?" she said widening her eyes.

"Yeah."

The smile on her face got brighter. "He works here with me. I think he gets the most tips out of all of us."

"Wha? Is he here?" I exclaimed, my facing burned from embarrassment. What if Yami was sitting there in the next booth laughing as I talk about him.

"No worries. He is off tonight." She said cooly. "Oh, he is a looker!"

"Aren't you dating Jounouchi?" I smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. He is one of my favorite guy friends, but he is older than me and I don't see him as much as I'd like to.

"That doesn't mean I can't acknowledge his divine features." she teased. "Listen to me. Yami is a great guy when you get to know him, but people look at him and think he is either a punk or a player. Don't let others decide your opinion of people."

I smiled. "Thanks Mai. I'll take that to heart." I glanced at my watch. It read 8:30. "I got homework to do and so little time. I'll see you later Mai!" She waved at me.

"Bye!"

I rushed out the door and felt a gush of wind hit me. Oh how I hate cold weather! I love summer..I wish I could be in my homeland enjoying the hot sun. I wrapped my jacket closer to me and bit my lip. I would have to bear it. I walked as fast as I could, I didn't want to be alone on the streets when any shady characters show up.

"Hey little girl."

Oh..crap.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone, you could get hurt." Said gruff voice. I turned to see a older man, he had short greasy brown hair and the hair on his chin was patchy in many places.

"I was just headed home. I'll be fine." I said nervously. This is why I have a curfew that is so early. I don't live in the safest neighborhood, but usually they leave me alone since I am a cop's daughter. But I am alone now. I cursed myself when I saw there was no one around.

"But what if someone tried to take advantage of a pretty little thing like you..someone like..me?" he growled. I felt a lump in my throat. I tried to turn and run but a hand clamped over my mouth. I kicked and flailed my arms but he pinned my wrist back making me scream in pain, but it wasn't that loud, I could barely get a sound out. He started pulling me towards a dirty white van. I tried to pull away but it was pointless. The doors opened and he threw me in. I hit to other wall with a thud. He slammed the doors behind me before I could scream.

I sat there in shock. My parents were going to come back to an empty home. My friends wouldn't see me at school tomorrow. No one would sit next to Yami tomorrow. No, Anzu would plop down next to him and start her games. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give my kidnapper the satisfaction of seeing his prey break down. I kept waiting to hear the engine start up and drive me away. But it never happened. Was he collecting more girls? Did he have a partner with him he was meeting up with? I heard shouting outside the van. I slid up and looked out the window. The man was being held up by the collar of his shirt.

"Please! Don't! I'll let her go! I will!" he pleaded. Were they talking about me? I couldn't see the face of the man holding him up. Did Dad get back early? Did Marik see it happen? Marik lives close and might have seen me being grabbed and he wouldn't hesitate to try and save me. But I gasped as the face was revealed. It was Yami!

"I know you will." He said in low voice. It wasn't the same voice he flirted in, it was threatening, dangerous, and it scared me. He threw the man so hard against the van it made a perfect imprint of his torso. I screamed in surprise. I saw blood trickled out of his nose. Was he dead?

I jumped when the doors flew open and I saw Yami looking at me worried. "Mana? Are you alright?"

"Yami!" I exclaimed and crawled as fast as I could under the low ceiling. For some reason I pulled him into hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you. I thought I was done for."

"Let me call the police." He said.

"Oh no!"

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"My dad works as a cop and when he gets back from his trip, the other cops will tell him I was out later than I should have been and this will just reinforce that I should have such an early curfew." I groaned.

"Well, then let's leave him here. He won't be waking up anytime soon and someone will find him and send him in to the hospital. As soon as the police stick their nose in it, they will know who he is. He is very notorious for kidnapping young girls." He said quickly.

"Thanks for saving me. I've been in bad situations before but never that close." I've had my purse taken before. Had a gun pressed to my head until I gave my attacker all my money. Even tried to be kidnapped before, but someone saved me before it got too far. This was too close. Too scary. "I was so frightened." I felt a tear stream down my face.

"I know you were." He said. "Let me walk you home." I didn't object. We walked slowly and silently down the sideway. The cold didn't bother me anymore. But then it hit me. What was Yami doing so close to me that he saw the whole thing unfold? Where was he when he saw it? Was he following me? We stopped at my house. He tried to follow me in my door but I stopped him.

Perhaps his intentions were innocent and he was just making sure I was okay, but I didn't feel very trusting right now. "Thank you, Yami. Good Night." I said. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." He said softly and walked away. As soon as I knew he was gone, I ran up to my room and cried. I was almost abducted. I shouldn't have gone to see Mai. Thank Rah that Yami saw it. What would have happened if he hadn't been there? The thought horrified me. I just hope Yami was right about the police getting him before he gets me. But now I think not calling the police was a bad idea. What if he woke up and wants revenge? Will one of his partners come after me? I should tell Dad when he gets home. I glanced at the clock and saw it was now past ten and time to go to sleep. I would tell Kisara tomorrow, and maybe Marik. It wouldn't hurt. I laid my head down on my pillow and let one more tear fall before I drifted off into sleep.

The room was dark and the air was stale. The floorboards creaked with every footstep that rang through the air.

"You're late."

"She was in danger."

"You couldn't handle it faster?"

"You didn't expect me to leave her out there all alone did you? It is my duty to protect her until the time comes she will become useful."

The two figures sat at a rotting table in the middle of the room. It was far too dark to catch a glimpse of their faces. "You are getting too close to her, what happens when you have to fulfill your task."

"If I decide I don't want to do it, he can't make me." The voice was low and soft .

"You are thinking of going up against him?"

"Look, we are not here to discuss that. Any dirt on the others?"

"Every single one of them are here in Japan. But she is our main priority."

"I understand. I will protect her until the time comes."

"Make sure you are good on your word…"

"Trust me..I will not fail." He said in a taunting voice and pair of crimson eyes flashed through the darkness.

"Ahh!" I screamed popping off my pillow. What was that dream? Who were they talking about? Me? Only one person I know has red eyes and protected me from danger. Yami. Maybe Marik is right and he is dangerous. What are they talking about the others? The right time? Who is he that is making Yami protect me?

My mind reeled. But my breathing slowed as I calmed myself. It was only a dream. Yami was on my mind and I think I am in danger. It is perfectly normal for him to show up in dream like that. I should just relax. I felt exhausted. I was about to lay back down but the sunlight pouring through my windows said otherwise. I gaped at my clock, it was far past time to be at school. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as quick as I could. I burst out of my house and ran as fast as I could.

"Need a ride?" called a out a familiar voice.

"Jounouchi!" I squealed. I ran to his old rusty car and smiled gleefully. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime Mana. Hop in!" he said winking. Not in the way Yami or Marik winks at me, but rather as a friend or a pal.

"How are things at the university?" I asked. I loved to listen to Jounouchi's stories, they always made me laugh.

"Same old. But I heard somebody has set their eyes on you." He winked.

"Uh..Mai told you?" I asked. Gah! How could I forget? That girl lives to gossip.

"Don't worry, I am the only one she has told." he said almost as if reading my mind. "Mana, just be careful. I mean he is a nice guy but he gives me a bad vibe."

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind" I said frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just..Kisara and Mai said I should go for it with Yami, Marik is fully against it, and you said I should be careful." I rested my face on my hands. "I wish my parents were home."

"Don't worry. My door is always open." He said kindly. My school came into view, sighing I unbuckled my seatbelt. I saluted him pressing my finger to my forehead, it is like my trademark. Then I ran into the school. I could see it! My class! So close! Maybe if I can sneak in I won't be late! I'm almost th-

"Miss Hasina. Late again?"

No! I turned around to see the cold eyes of my principal, Mr. Dane. He is a short, pudgy man with a horrible gelled down comb over and a thin pencil mustache. "I overslept sir. My parents are gone and my clock is a piece of crap."

"You use such vulgar language around me, Young Lady?" he snapped. I know why he hates me. My dad pulled him over for speeding and Mr. Dane's temper took control. So Dad ended up taking him in to the police station. He spent like fifteen minutes in the cell and then came out despising my family. I get blamed for everything at this school. I am guilty until proven not completely guilty. "Office!"

"Fine." I snapped. I turned around and stomped to his office. I loath him. I'm not mad at Dad for hauling his fat self down to the station. He deserves a few weeks, months, perhaps years in jail. I plop myself down on the seat and sigh a heavy breath.

"Now Miss Hasina, you have two weeks detention!" yelled the principle. I felt so angry right there. He said it loud enough the class across from his office could hear.

"That isn't right! You act like I committed a crime!" I snapped.

"That is what you will likely do when you are older." He spat at me. I growled at him, literally. I would never do that. I despise crime, violence, and murder. I am a cop's daughter after all.

"Uh, did I hear Hasina?" said timid voice behind the principal. The man's face was almost completely red. There was a woman behind him, she had a small fragile looking body that looked like it didn't fit the business suit she wore. Also, she had soft baby blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a bun.

"Yeah, what about the delinquent?" snapped Mr. Dane. I scoffed, offended. Delinquent?

"Oh, um. I am from the police station, I was told to question Mana Hasina." She said.

"Well well well…getting yourself into more trouble. Not surprising. Daughter of a power drunk cop." He jeered.

"Take that back! Don't ever talk about my dad like that!" I snapped. He smirked and made me go into the office with him and the lady. "Mind if I stay here. I want to know what crime she committed."

"No, this is confidential." That a stronger voice. Mana gasped. It was a close friend of my dad's. He was a fellow cop, his partner.

Mr. Dane's face went red again as he stomped out of the office. Mana swore she heard him grumbled a curse word.

"Mana..do you know why you are here?" asked my Dad's partner. His name is Natsada. He had short black hair and cold eyes.

I gulped remembering last night's events. "No sir."

"This morning we found a man laying against a van bleeding. He had this in his hand." He held out a gold necklace that had a ruby in the middle. I gasped and reached for my neck to find my precious necklace missing. He must have ripped it off and I was too frantic to notice. How did I not notice? It was my most precious belonging. It had been given to me by my Grandmother before I left Egypt. It belonged to a priestess in Ancient Egypt. Through it I felt a connection to my family heritage.

"How did you get that?" I tried to swipe it away but he closed his hand.

"Don't play dumb Mana. What happened?" he asked. I remained silent. Yami would get in trouble too for not reporting what happened. How foolish of me to leave evidence behind. "Listen, I know this wasn't somebody who tried to simply rob you. He woke up saying 'I almost had the pretty girl but then the demon showed up.'"

"D-Demon?" I studdered. Was he talking about Yami?

"Yes, whoever this 'demon' was must have gave him a bad concussion. But weirdly he could describe every detail about you. Then your necklace matched up and it all made sense." He said. I wanted to choke. "Tell me Mana..what's going on?"

"He tried to kidnap me. I was out past curfew." I stated. "I was able to escape him. I was scared so I ran off. I wasn't thinking straight."

"…and the concussion?" he asked, not convinced.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said, trying not to twitch.

"Mana please. If it is someone you care about who did it we won't lock them up, but what if it was a rival gang member? Or another kidnapper who want to get his hands on Officer Mahado's daughter? Tell us." He said.

I knew he was right. Maybe Yami would understand.

"It was my friend. Yami Mouto." I said barley above a whisper.

"Yami Mouto. Nina, bring me a copy of his student file." He ordered the timid girl. She brought him a file quickly. He flipped it opened and gasped. "It is completely empty!"

What? No record?

"Gah! Darn it! We will have to bring him in for questioning." I instantly started to protest. "Don't worry Mana. We will just say a neighbor saw him doing it." I smiled in relief.

"If this case if solved by the time my Dad gets back, he doesn't have to know about me sneaking out?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Mana. But I am going to place someone to guard your home until we know if he is working alone or has some goons waiting to get you." He said. I gulped.

"Thanks Officier Natsada." I said. He ruffled my hair.

"Sure thing, kid. Be safe." He walked out with Nina trailing behind.

I got up and tried to leave before Mr. Dane said anything. I saw him talking to Natsada trying to get information but Natsada is rock solid.

I slipped out and into my class. It was third period now, so I missed first period with Yami. Darn it! I arrived in my English class and plopped down in my seat. I sat next to Marik in this class. Perhaps I can tell him. I smiled at Marik as he sat down with me.

"Hey Marik." I said. He returned a smile.

Marik tried to strike up a conversation but I was too focused on what my next action was going to be. I was going to find out what Yami is hiding. I must eavesdrop on his questioning with Officer Natsada.

"Uh..Mana?" Marik stuttered. "Could I ask you something?"

I pulled myself from my thoughts and turned to Marik."Yeah..sure"

"Would you ever..consider going on a date with me?"


	3. Is he really that innocent?

"Uh, a…what?" I asked.

"A date." He said. A huge blush was across his face.

A DATE?! When did he think this? Wait, is this to get Yami to back off of me? To make him think I already have a boyfriend? Marik is like my brother, he isn't supposed to ask his little sister on a date!

"Uh, Marik..I don't know.." I said. He frowned a little.

"You know, just as friends." He said. A felt a rush of relief go over me.

"Yeah, I thought for a second there you were talking about boyfriend and girlfriend!" I said giggling. "Oh, well. Yeah, I'd love to."

"Really?" he asked. "Well, you pick out the movie and I'll pick where to eat. Sound fair?" he said.

"Great!" I said. The bell rang loudly. "When do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Do you have anything going on this afternoon?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said. "See you then and you are paying for both the movie and the dinner!" I said running off. I quickly ran through the halls, looking to see if Yami was anywhere. I saw him walk into his next class, I sighed. I would have to find him later. I slowly walked to my next class and plopped down into my seat in the back.

I noticed the desk next to me was empty. Usually this snobby girl named Vivian would sit there.

"May I sit here?" I looked up to see Ryou smiling at me.

"Sure, but Vivian might give you a hard time." I said. "She says she likes being in the back but she just liked to make me mad."

"Oh no. She is out sick today." He said. Funny, I could have sworn I saw her in the hall a minute ago.

"Okay then." I said. Ryou plopped down into his seat and smiled at me. "How have things been?"

"Fine, I guess." I said.

"I noticed you didn't head my warning with that guy." His voice changed. It wasn't that cute British accent. He still had one, but it sounded older and lower.

"Yami? Trust me, he is really nice to me." Plus he saved my life.

"That guy? Peh." He said chuckling in a dark way to himself. "It is just a act."

"Okay." I said dragging it out. Ryou seemed to have turned from childish and cheerful to dark and mysterious in like five seconds.

"**YAMI MOUTO, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCAPALS OFFICE!"**

My eyes widened. I needed to hear his interview but how to get out of class without Mr. Bi-Polar totally putting two and two together. I mean he was just interrogating me about Yami and then when he is called to the office I gotta take a bathroom break. Come on! I'm not stupid.

"Worried about him?"

I shot a glare at Ryou. Why did it seem his face looked a tad older now and is his hair spiked a little? His eyes also, they don't look innocent and cute anymore. They were narrow and may I say _sinister! _

I gave a 'hmph' and stated, "Yami is a big boy who can take care of himself."

He chuckled. "Darling, Yami isn't who you think he is. You need to stop talking to him."

I was becoming angry. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I huffed.

As the teacher walked in I raised my hand. "Teacher, may I go to the bathroom?" Now I want him to know what I am doing. I don't really care if he thinks I like him, so whatever.

The teacher sighed. "Make it quick Mana."

I happily skipped out of the class. Before I was gone I took a look at Bakura expecting an angry glare, instead he had a menacing smirk. It sent shivers down my spine. Then whirled around and ran as fast as I could to the principal's office.

I've been in that office enough to know where everything is. So I know there is air conditioning vent in there. I also know where another vent is that I can crawl through to listen in. How do I know this? It was a harmless prank. Marik and I snuck into the school on a Saturday and explored the vents to find out which one led to Mr. Dane's office. Oh yeah, you throw a stink bomb through one of those puppies it will stink up the place.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and walked into the view of the vent. Honestly, those screws were so loose I used my finger nail to get them off. I am a pretty small girl so fitting inside wasn't a problem.

I crawled through as quietly as I could, finally I reached a light and I could hear voices.

"Yami Mouto, that's your name right?"

"Yeah."

Yes! I made it to his office! Once I reached the vent I plopped down and got comfortable to listen.

"Where are you from?"

"Egypt."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What are your connections with Mana Hasina?"

"Close friends, perhaps more." Yami said smiling. Natasda looked suspicious at him.

Wait? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! 'Perhaps more', what does that mean. Closer than close friends? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?

"A report was given you saved Mana Hasina from a kidnapping but you didn't inform the police about it." Said Natsada.

"I had hoped that once I beat that man senseless you'd figure it was other criminals who had done it. I figured if you people had found out then mine and Mana's names would be in the paper who knows if that man has accomplices that could come after us." He said while running a hand through his hair as if he were bored. "Is this about through?"

"Yes, almost." Natsada said sternly. "You listen here punk. If you try to take advantage of that girl then I will kill you myself."

"I'll remember that officer." He said before walking out with a smirk on his face.

I shivered as the wind blew against me waiting in line with Marik at the movie theater. We had already gone and ate. I tried to be good company for him but my mind kept drifting back to Yami's conversation with Natsada. He hadn't gotten me in trouble. But what was with Natsada's threat at the end?

"Alright Mana, you'll love this movie! It's a action movie and there is this character that-…You are spacing again Mana." Marik said waving his hand in front of her face.

She blinked quickly and remembered where she was. "Sorry..I'm just distracted."

"Wanna share what has you so distracted from me?" Marik asked smiling.

"Oh, its nothing." I said shrugging. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked with into the movie.

"Just forget whatever is bothering you because we are gonna have fun tonight!" he said. I smiled at him and found us a seat. My eyes fell on a boy with spiky hair. Yami? I saw red eyes for a second and then when it wasn't him. Just a middle aged man with a family. But I swore Yami had been there a second ago?

I rubbed my forehead and just munched on some popcorn. About halfway through the previews a chill was felt through me.

"It's cold." I said. Marik looked at me confused.

"Mana, it's burning up in here."

Then all of a sudden it happened. The screen and all the lights when out. A voice over a intercom could be heard.

"Everyone exit the theater calmly." It said.

I followed Marik and was about to be out when in the darkness something grabbed me and pushed me into the wall and placed their hand over my mouth so I wouldn't screamed. I struggled as hard as I could. I froze at the sound of a gun clicking.

"Quit moving or you'll get it." A familiar raspy voice said.

"Get her to the car." Said another voice.

I felt myself being dragged out the emergency exit and found it led to the alleyway beside. I looked to see, Seto was the one holding me!

"Why do we need her?" he asked annoyed.

"Because the boss said so." Said a different man. A middle-eastern looking man with short raven hair stood there. "Now load her up."

"We shouldn't be doing this, Karim." Seto growled out struggling to keep me still.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "None of us want to but you don't want anything happening to your pretty girlfriend, Kisara would you?"

He is doing this for Kisara?! Seto nodded and tightened it hold.

"They threatened my wife too." Karim said sighing.

"What are you doing?!"

Mana's eyes widened to see Yami standing at the end of the alleyway. "This wasn't his orders."

"Plans have changed Yami. Boss wants her now." Karim said.

"No, we were simply supposed observe her for now." Yami said.

Seto spoke up. "We just got direct orders from him."

"Well..thats too bad." Yami swung and punched Seto in the face, he wobbled back but his hold didn't loosen. Karim grabbed him and slammed him into the wall with inhuman strength. Yami groaned and brought his knee up to Karim's gut and when the man doubled over Yami brought his hand down on his neck. The man fell to the ground.

Yami was about to attack Seto, when a beam appeared and hit him in the back. Yami's eyelids looked dazed. I screamed into Seto's hand to see Karim holding some scale looking thing from what looked like ancient Egypt.

"Sorry to do this Yami…" Karim said catching him before he fell. "But unlike you we all have loved ones we want to keep safe…"

"What do you think I am doing right now?" Yami growled before his eyes closed and he went limp.

What did that mean?

"Put her in." Karim snapped wiping off blood from his mouth. He picked Yami up and threw him into the back of a van and then Seto did the same to me.

"Help!" I screamed. I saw Marik's worried face turn the corner into the alleyway and he saw me. But the car started up and drove out a fast speed and disappeared on to highway. At least Marik knows I was kidnapped. Me and Yami will be rescued soon. I hope.


End file.
